The Couriers Tale
by Writer with no skill
Summary: The Courier was already used to the world around him being full of weird and mysterious things. What he never expected to be taken to a whole other world full of weirdness, magic and beautiful women. How will the messenger of death cope? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I am surprised this did as well as it did. Considering that I did this in the course of one evening.**

 **Anyways since it did fairly well I thought I'd do a quick edit whilst I worked on the other chapter seeing as I feel I didn't cover details well enough. It was kind of a rough draft that I put out quickly because I didn't want to work on it anymore.**

 **The second chapter should be out sometime soon.**

 **May as well answer some reviews since I'm here.**

 **MelkorSon: Well thanks for the review, there is most likely not going to be any lemons early on.**

 **Perseus12: OK. I am working on it.**

 **General der Wolfe: I can't stop and I won't stop.**

 **PrisonDictator: I do agree that does sound funny.**

 **StelarToe6133: That last bit was the only part that I didn't change during the course of writing.**

 **Lilbird04: Well the story so far consists of a man falling into a building and shooting someone.**

 **SilentXD7: Well hopefully I do well to convey how the Courier reacts to the world and in regards to companions I decided I was gonna bring maybe one or two in from Fallout and maybe design a few myself from Kuroinu.**

* * *

"The Courier isn't the messenger, he is the message."

\- The first line of 'Courier Six' section of the popular wasteland book 'Legends of Wasteland'.

* * *

How many people have I killed and yet remained as the hero?

How long had it been since anyone hadn't called me some variation of 'The Courier'?

How long had it been since I'd slept?

Who knew. I sure as hell didn't.

It had been a struggle to get even a minutes rest since I found since it had ended.

Ever since the second battle of Hoover Dam I'd made my way through my past. I'd checked up on old towns like Primm, Sheriff Meyers had taken good care of the town, even managed to get a few of the powder gangers to work as deputies for him. Even checked up on Red Rock Canyon, since the Khans cleared out some of the fiends took to hiding there. The night I found them I made sure to clear them out.

And now I was at the place it all began, the town which gave birth to the man I became. Goodsprings, A quiet little trading town in the western part of Mojave desert. Where the 'Ghost-town gunfight' was hosted.

I stood outside the prospector's saloon, it was the middle of the night and the only source of light came from the moon. The sky was filled with grey clouds that seemed to shift around me.

Never understood why but I would never question it.

When I first woke up I had nothing to my name but a 9mm pistol, a delivery manifest and a vault 21 jumpsuit. Now I was one of the most dangerous men in the wastes with some of the best weapons to ever grace this desert and a suit of Elite Riot Gear from the divide that had seen it's fair share of upgrades from the Think Tank.

No-one outside of Goodsprings ever connected the tales of the 'Goodsprings Ghost' and those of 'Courier Six'.

My name was long gone. Lost to two 9mm rounds to the skull, fucking Benny. Even Ulysses didn't know my true name. Instead, I was just 'The Courier' or 'Courier Six' or to some just 'Six'. Personally, I preferred Six.

Bullets flew over my head, one managing to clip my hat. 6 shots, that's how many were fired before the shooter stopped. I twisted on my heels and turned to face the would-be assassin.

It was a man in his early 30's with greying hair and tanned flesh. He was wearing a grey patchwork suit with a grey fedora atop his skull. In his hand, he held a .357 calibre revolver. A familiar brand of whiskey was held in the other, the bottle was half empty.

See kids, this is why you don't get pissed up before trying to kill someone. Especially when that person has a habit of wiping out legionary assassination parties.

"How the fuck did I miss?" I head the gunman mutter in confusion. I had to stifle a laugh at the sad look crossed his face, he looked like a sad drunk who lost a bet. Probably did.

That moment of joy did nothing to save his life, faster than he could react I had drawn the Ranger Sequoia, one of my personal favourites, and fired. One round was all it took to kill him. His skull exploded outwards like a meat covered grenade, that was a really poor metaphor.

Another round materialised in my hand from the Pip-Boy on my wrist, I loaded it into the revolving chambers before reholstering it.

A question remained in the back of mind whilst I did this, who was that guy?

Maybe it was one of the gamblers who I bankrupted at the strip? Maybe, but why would they follow me all the way out here?

Maybe it was an undercover legion operative? Nope, not disciplined enough.

Just a random wastelander? No, no-one who actually travels the wastes wears a suit.

It was hard to come up with ideas right now, it was even harder for me to figure out why someone would come after me in Goodsprings.

My eyes stung like someone had let tear gas go off again, my head felt like it was being crushed in a vice. I was fucking shattered and I could barely function yet I still was standing.

I desperately needed sleep. I couldn't hold it off any longer.

I holstered the Ranger Sequoia and opened the inventory of my Pip-Boy 3000.

The Big Mountain Transportalponder materialised in my hand. As I pulled the trigger my vision was overwhelmed by a bright yellow light.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I noted that the flash that usually came was bright blue.

* * *

A sudden sensation of weightlessness was what usually followed activation of the Transportalponder before I reformed on the balcony and made my way to The Sink.

Instead what followed was a sudden plummeting sensation followed by the wind whipping around me and dragging through my jacket.

Oh fuck I didn't form on the balcony.

"SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!" I kept shouting out various other obscenities as I fell through the air like a brick, my panicked flailing resulting in my body twisting to look at the ground.

Instead of concrete or bare dirt, I was falling towards what looked like the roof of a house.

Based on my mass and how fast I was falling I was gonna go right thro-

"Mother-" I yelled out as the wooden beams and tiles on the roof shattered beneath the force of a plummeting jackass. A floor constructed of wooden planks drew closer. "-Fucking-" The floor promptly collapsed as myself and debris from the roof. I grit my teeth in pain as I fell towards another floor. This one was coated in carpets and was slightly softer to be smashed through, not so much the stone brick floor beneath that one in the basement though. "-Cock sucker." I groaned as my hand shot to my sides.

I would be surprised if I managed to walk my ass out of this before I passed out. I could feel blood trickle out through my teeth and out from my lips.

Any thoughts about crawling out of here promptly died up at the exit from the basement. It was a small wooden door up a small flight of wooden stairs, it was covered in barrels and various furniture as a makeshift barricade. Not that it was doing much, I could large cracks and breaks forming from an assault on the other side. I checked my side right leg quickly, my revolver was still holstered and ready to be used. 5 shots were loaded, 5 shots were all I would need.

An almost silent whimpering drew my attention away from the door and into the furthest corner of the room.

"Oh fuck me," I grumbled almost silently, even phrases like that hurt to get out. In the corner of the room was a woman with chocolate brown tanned skin and long beautiful black hair. Pools of azure stared out at me, frightened at my presence. She had a figure most women would kill for, with magnificent curves and bountiful breasts.

Clutched between those magnificent mounds was a small girl, maybe 9 or 10. She was much smaller than the women holding on to her in such a protective way. Both were dresses, the girls a white spring dress that added to the air of innocence around her whilst the woman was a more risque purple dress with a long slit down the middle that stopped just past her navel.

But the most confusing part about them was the pointed ears that rested on either side of their heads.

Shit, I just smashed through these peoples house and scared the shit out of them. Any attempt to bleed out an apology was cut off as the barricade that reinforced the door shattered into a mass of splinters.

About 5 Green giants walked through that door, with big square heads that carried receding black hairlines. Their eyes were a dark, almost black, shade of red and were coated in rags that barely covered their torsos.

These weren't super mutants.

Super mutants were all muscle, these were fat. Super mutants skin was a yellowy-green whilst these looked like an almost brown shade of green. Each one had gross yellow teeth and most looked like they struggled to even walk straight.

No, these were not mutants.

"Seize the women, deal with the man." The largest of the group ordered. The runt of the group was shoved in my direction, his face concocted into a massive scowl.

"You lot are so fucked." I managed to wheeze out. The runt seized me by the neck and slammed me into the stone wall, I could some of my ribs crack from the force of the impact. His hand tightened around my throat and air struggled to flow through my body.

My hand began desperately gripping for my revolver as the runt turned his head to watch what his compatriots. My hand locked around the grip and I fired as darkness began to ensare the edges of my vision.

His grip loosened and I dropped like a brick again, it hurt like hell to fall and land on the cold stone floor but I still had business to deal with.

The woman was being held up by one of the Faux super mutants, her dress lay on the floor having been torn open, whilst the largest stood in front of her clutching his...

Jesus fuck. You could bludgeon someone to death with that damn thing.

His hands gripped her hips and he looked ready to thrust forward. The pointy-eared lady was trying her hardest to shake her attackers off but she needed help. I had help in the form of a .45-70 gov't round.

A bullet bored through the side of his thick skull and blew a large exit hole out the other end. His body collapsed shortly after like a puppet without its strings.

His friend dropped the women and made a move for a large metal club. I fired again, this bullet tunnelled through the bastard's throat and tore its own exit out of the fleshy prison I sent it into. He dropped to the floor, his hand clawing away at his throat in a desperate attempt to catch his breath.

My vision shifted to the last two.

Both stood were reaching for their weapons, a large double-headed axe and a greatsword.

The one who held the child died first. A bullet through the heart knocked him down and softened the impact on the little girl. The girl screamed as she fell with the F.S.M.

The last one made it across the room as I lined up on him. His axe swung down at me in a blind rage, I shifted slightly at the last second with the blade just missing me. I point blanked the bastard with one shot straight between the eyes. A neat smoking hole was blown straight through his head.

5 targets down, 0 bullets left.

More bullets appeared in my hands and I began loading them into the R.S. My ammunition pool for this was limited but I needed it loaded.

As soon as I was done I reholstered it and drew an old favourite out.

This Machine, an old-fashioned M1 Grand from before the great war. It was a gift from a soldier at Camp Mccarren for disclosing another soldier for his illegal activities.

It was fully loaded, 8 .308 calibre rounds were in its magazine and I was carrying enough ammunition for this that I could go another couple of months before restocking.

"Told them they were fucked," I mumbled as I began shifting along the wall, closer to the woman. She had once again resumed the position of comforting the child. I had to make a conscious effort to avoid staring at her nude form, didn't exactly want to ruin my reputation.

"It's okay baby, it's okay. The strange man killed them all." I heard her coo comfortingly into the child's ear.

I took mild offence to being called strange. I didn't really want to interrupt but I needed answers. Thankfully she began the conversation.

"Thank you." She stated in a genuinely appreciative tone. She was smiling slightly but I could tell that she was still scared.

"No problem." I was going through my equipment list on my Pip-Boy to try and find my stimpacks. I could feel the PHOENIX Monocyte Breeder chip working overtime to heel my bruised and battered body but that's gonna take too long. Finally, I found them and a bundle of syringes appeared in my hand.

The lady flinched away as I stabbed over a half dozen of those things into my leg.

The sudden rush was great. I could feel the soreness fade from my battered limbs and I could feel the bones in my body shift and reconnect with each other. A sigh of relief was released and I finally felt like could stand under my own power.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I asked in a polite manner. She nodded, staring at the rifle that lay in my lap. "Okay, what's your name?"

"Lyrah. Lyrah Gray." She said almost immediately.

"Okay Lyrah, can you tell me what's going on?" I wasn't sure what was actually going on here. I mean there were the super mutant rejects, weird pointy ears and...

Well, there isn't a third thing I can complain about yet but I'll find something soon.

"An orc war-tribe has invaded the town and is kidnapping and raping every woman they come across." She answered I noted her hands were over her child's ears as she was talking. So a band of raping and pillaging invader? Sounds like legion handwork.

Wait, Orcs?

"Sorry did you just say Orcs?"

"Yes, Orcs. You know, the things you just killed." She said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Oh god, this sounds like a Grognak the Barbarian comic. I knew those pointed ears looked familiar.

"Let me guess, you're an Elf?" I joked, I seriously hoped that she wasn't one. Oh god please don't let her be one.

"Dark elf." She stated, her tone carrying slight annoyance as though she was used to pointing out the difference.

Oh god, she is an elf.

I sprang up to my feet, my hands locking around my head as I paced around.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" This was wrong. This was wrong. I had to be concussed or something. She leapt back in fright at my sudden outburst.

Maybe the Think Tank was doing an experiment with food or-or-or...

No, this was real.

I forced myself to stop and to take a deep breath. Panicking won't do me any good right now. I had to deal with this war-tribe, then I was allowed to panic.

"Okay, let's just get things straight. How many Orcs are there?"

"I don't know. I hid with Alice as soon as they breached the wall." Oh for fuck's sake. Great, so we've got who knows how many of these fat pricks in the town.

"Okay, so you don't know that. Alright, what defences do you have that we can use against them?" If I didn't have the numerical advantage then I might need tactical positioning.

"We had a militia but they got overwhelmed pretty early on. There was a wall but that got broken down. We're just a little town, we don't have the defences of the others." Well fuck.

"Okay, what are the chances of any reinforcements?" I had to ask, just to make sure I wasn't completely fucked.

"Geofu is two days away by horseback, so it'd be a couple of days before any knights were sent to help." Oh, fuck me sideways. How do these people defend their homes?

"So in summary, I am most likely outnumbered, have no clue what strategies they'd use if there are any good positions to hold my ground in and have no chance of backup." I stopped pacing and released a roar of laughter. "Just like how it was it the beginning." I grinned beneath my helmet as I made my way to the stairs.

"Are you okay?" I heard Lyrah ask from behind me.

"I'll be fine. Just going to deal with the problem." I answered happily. It was good to be back in business. As I made my way up the stairs each one creaked and cracked like it was about to give out under my weight. With all my gear I nearly weighed 400lb's.

"Who are you?" She asked as I reached the top of the stairs. I stopped, unaware of how to answer without sounding like an idiot.

"I'm The Courier but people usually call me Six," I stated before finally stepping through the doorway. Then I poked my head back around the door as another thought popped into my head. "Oh, and you might want to put some clothes on whilst I'm gone." I did take some enjoyment out of seeing her flush bright red in embarrassment.

"That bastard." I heard her say from downstairs, which launched me into full-blown hysterics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this did better than I thought.**

 **May as well get to work.**

 **Oh, quick thanks to all you marvellous people who Favourited/Followed/Reviewed or did some combination of the three.**

 **Before you read this you might want to re-read chapter one. I edited and re-uploaded a non-rough version a few days back. I even answered the reviews on there.**

 **Oh yeah, there's a poll up on my account about what type of pairing the Courier should have in this story. (Harem, single, none.)**

 **Review response:**

 **Rook115: The Courier in this story is the amalgamation of about half a dozen playthroughs and only one or two of them was a hardcore mode play through.**

 **Alright, let's get to work.**

* * *

"People always tell me about how if they get rich then all their problems will just magically disappear. Problem is they make more the more they make."

-The Courier when talking about problems.

* * *

By the time my laughing fit was over and done with my sides felt like I'd shoved Blood-Nap through them. I made my way through the house, making sure that I didn't accidentally break anything of sufficient value.

It was amazing to walk down a hall and for once their not to be a mine, shotgun or various other traps. The walls were even freshly painted, maybe Lyrah was rich.

When I made it to the front door I found myself have to hold back further laughter. The door itself was locked but less than five feet away from it was a nearly eight-foot-tall hole in the fucking wall. Smart enough to use weapons, not smart enough to use doors.

I made my way to the hole before peeking my head out the door. There was an Orc right outside in the middle of the stone-paved street, it was on his knee's and was pumping its hips forward at a rapid pace. As much as I wanted to blow its brains out I needed to be patient and play to my strengths.

A fire-axe, with a steel grey blade and a large rubber, coated handle. The Knock-Knock. I knelt down close to the ground and made my way to it.

I swung down as hard as I could, the blade piercing right through the skull of the beast. I swung again, and again, and again. I just kept swinging until the body just dropped. By the time I was done there were little features left discernable other than it had fucking massive eyes.

Beside the body lay a young woman. She had very long red hair, which was coated with numerous layers of dried semen. Her eyes were glossed over, she seemed dead to the outside world. I should've just left her, would've made my job a bit faster but instead, I slung her over my shoulders and carried her unconscious body back into Lyrah's house. Hopefully, she didn't mind the stains on the furniture.

I left once more and began my search yet again for the rest of the orcs. A fire axe in one hand and a rifle in the other. The night sky that lay overhead was empty, lamps that had lined the street were cold and lacked even embers. The only light in the entire town came from the burning wreckages of the town.

I moved through the streets and alleys with speed and stealth, not unlike that of a ghost. Any sound I made was drowned out by the despaired wails of those being violated by these beasts. Grunts and roars from the Orc tribe only helped to add to the sound.

Small parties still went on patrols, groups of two or three. They picked over the streets that lined the streets, taking weapons and valuables from both man and beast alike. They were clustered up, most likely to simply over appear more threatening but that made them easier pickings for me.

I returned T.M and K-K back to my inventory and drew one of my personal favourites.

The 12 gauge shotgun, Dinner Bell. I earnt this gun by proving my worth as a hunter to Red Lucy, along with the standard payment of caps and something else...

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and made sure it was loaded. It had 8 shots, thank god I added that long tube to it. Lucy wasn't happy when she found out I had messed with her weapon but I managed to convince her it was okay by pointing out that a true 'Hunter' always adapted to what was best for the prey they hunted.

I watched as two groups met together, overall there was 5 of them. I felt a grin overtake my face as I grew excited at the fight that awaited.

I stepped out the shadows and made my way closer to them. One of them shifted his head and sniffed before looking right at me, the upper half of his skull was blown away and his body flopped back like a useless rag.

The rest of his allies lept to arms and charged. The closest was launched back as 12 gauge buckshot tore its way through his flesh and ripped apart his internal organs. His body slammed into one of his friends who caught the next shot right between the eyes and whose head exploded like a watermelon.

I was causing a right Bloody Mess.

The next charged right arm me, swinging horizontally with his big sword. I ducked down and twisted on my heel, spinning till his kneecap flew into sight. Then I fired. His leg below the knee was damn near separated, the only thing keeping it attached was a few strings of skin and muscle. He roared in agony, dropping his blade at gripping at his now ruined knee.

When I finished I stopped point black at the last of the group but unlike the others, he didn't attack. No, he stopped. He knew he was dead the second I appeared, I rewarded his acceptance with one shot straight through the heart, blasting a smoking crater through his chest and out his back. He slumped to his knees and dropped his blade. I was half tempted to take it, might be worth something.

The roaring of pain behind me grew louder and the headache from before was starting to surface. I turned slightly and took the final shot, blowing his brains all over the street.

The noise brought more of them, heavy footsteps thundered closer and closer to my position. They came from all directions, I was gonna be outnumbered soon enough. I was gonna have to kill my way through.

"Oh goody." I murmured, almost mutely as my hands developed into blurs and began loading shells into my shotgun. There were streets to the north, south and west. Gaps between houses were silent but I would get easily pinned in theirs.

Dozens upon dozens came from each side. Nearly 30 overall, nearly every single one looked the same with their big fat bodies and ugly grins. Deep laboured breaths came in mass from them.

One looked different though. He was less fat and more muscle, with big bulky arms and was taller than the others. If I had to guess maybe 7 and a half feet. He was covered in ornate furs and heavy steel armour that covered his feet, legs and chest. His head was completely uncovered with short black hair sprouting from the top and sides. Over his back was a large double headed battle axe which gave of a faint red glow.

So this was the leader.

"So," The beast began. "Who are you?" He asked.

"What?" Why the hell did he want to know?

"You don't like a guard, nor do you carry the symbols of the army." He pointed at the '6' painted on the side of my helmet. "You are numbered, so you must be part of a group." I bit back a laugh at that logic, technically I was part of a group, seeing as I worked for the Mojave Express.

"My name is Courier Six," I answered, I had to keep shifting my aims to keep some of the more battle-hungry Orcs from leaping at me.

"A courier?" The bastard laughed at me. His laughter inspired more of the Orcs to laugh at me. "You mean to tell me that a glorified messenger carries such weapons?" He managed to get out between laughs. I growled slightly before raising up my left arm and accessing my Pip-Boy.

Nope. Nope. Nope. Maybe. Nope. Nope. Ah, got yah.

I slung the dinner bell over my back and fed it into the holster, I had one of the larger weapons that were a part of my arsenal.

The CZ57-Avenger. A 5mm minigun with a 120 round drum magazine. I needed the raw lead storm to halt any movement. They stared in amazement as I drew foreign weapons out of thin air.

"So, you're here to kill me now I guess?" A few of them nodded their heads, even the big chief guy. "Well, in the words of many a great man. Bring it!" I smiled as they broke the line and charged.

A trio of barrels spun into life and soon bullets began spitting out almost endlessly in a massive arc. Their flesh was torn apart, bones were ripped and cracked, blood splattered. The recoil was gonna leave my arms sore for a while.

Roars of pain, screams of agony, a familiar whir of machines. It was just like usual. The world kept changing around me, the stone paths kept changing. _Cracked roadways kept taking over._

Instead of Orcs there stood men, wearing old sports equipment used to recreate ancient armour.

Genuine joy flowed through my veins in that moment. Still, I restrained myself from letting any of it show at any point during the battle.

 _A legion raiding party had razed the town. They had slaughtered the men, butchered most of them like cattle and left the few survivors strung up on the makeshift crosses. They had taken the women, sold them into slavery after raping them and leaving them mentally broken. I had tracked them for four days before I finally caught up with them. When I showed up I had a 10mm Submachine gun and enough psycho to keep me awake. I laughed as their costumes did little to stop my fury._

But he charged through the hordes, through the bullets and through the corpses. His axe was in hand and was swung at my neck, I released my grip on the avenger and jumped back as it came dangerously close to me. My left hand shot down and gripped at Ranger whilst my right swung back and grabbed at the Dinner Bell.

 _And then he leapt through the bullets, through the blood and corpses of his brothers. His armour took the bullets head on and smashed through them. In his hand, he held a Machete, something I had a fair bit of up-close experience with._

I slammed into the ground and drew the R.S. Each shot caused dents in the heavy plating of his chest. The axe swung down heavily and smashed into the path and got lodged there.

 _I charged forward and drew Lucky. I fired six shots, only two managed to wound the man through a gap in his elbow plating and neck coating. Blood trickled down his throat and his right armed flopped uselessly._

The Dinner Bell was drawn next, One point blank 12 gauge shell later and the green behemoth flew off.

 _A sawn-off shotgun was shoved under the man's chin and I pulled the trigger. Both barrels violently emptied themselves into his skull and took off the front of his head._

Both of us scrambled to our feet, I was armed but he wasn't. Another 12 gauge round smashed into him, this time nearly severing his left arm off below the shoulder and yet it still kept coming for me. It's thick, muscular arm flew past my head as I dived right and fired again. This time the buckshot slamming into the back of his knee, causing it to buckle.

 _His body dropped to the ground dead, his men backed away as I stood there. Then I began walking forward laughing all the while, the battle had yet to finish._

I ran up behind him and drew my knife from its sheath along my back. Blood-Nap, a unique bowie knife from the Couriers Mile in the Divide. I gripped his hand and began stabbing and slashing at its throat until it stopped moving. It gasped and gurgled, desperately trying to shake loose but right now I was running on adrenaline.

 _Their blades were turned against them. When my guns ran dry I resorted to spears though I was a piss poor shot at them. When they went to engage me in melee their brothers' machetes were used to chop them apart limb from limb, brutality made up for my lack of capabilities._

When I was finally done I released it. Blood had poured down my front, staining my armour and jacket with its vile taint. I was gonna have to clean this with fire later.

 _I stood there covered in blood. I couldn't help but pause and take in the damage I had caused. Bodies were twisted, crushed, torn apart. I had committed a massacre against the people who prided themselves on their brutality. Eat your heart out Legion._

I looked around, staring at the piles and piles of flesh. It was all dead. I was safe, Lyrah and Alice were safe. There was no threat for miles around. I didn't need to find right now.

And as soon as I realised that I dropped to my knees. All the strength in my body was leaving as exhaustion caught up. Consciousness drifted away and soon darkness claimed my vision.

 _It had been a hard-fought battle, dozens of cuts and bullet wounds decorated my body but I stood there. Happy that I had done my duty and with the knowledge the town was avenged I was allowed to sleep._

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I am going to have started work on another chapter by the time this chapter goes up.**

 **The whole italic sections flashbacks type things were too kind of illustrate the difference between how the Courier was compared to how he is now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I uploaded the last chapter when I began work on this one.**

 **Anyways, thank you to all those wonderful people who Followed/Favourited/Reviewed or did some type of combination of the three.**

 **I don't know whether or not to just upload just a bio so people can just know what stats the Courier has or not.**

 **Anyway, review response time.**

 **Guest: 'Legends of the Wasteland' is just an idea I had about an in-universe book which tracked the adventures of the protagonists of the Fallout series.**

 **sgallscarrillo39915: On it sir!**

 **Shaneman17: Thanks, mate. This story is set before the assault on the Black Fort, so before the Black Dogs declare war.**

 **CaptainFusou: Cheers mate, it's nice to know that I am doing a somewhat decent job with this thing.**

 **JauneBrando: Working on it mate, hopefully, this ends up being decent.**

 **Guest: I give love to the guns because I love the guns.**

 **TheJackinati275: Prepare to be disappointed, I'm terrible at writing.**

 **And now on with the story.**

* * *

"I'm the man who has stared down beasts so horrifying that they may as well have been nightmares given life. I am the man who wandered through the wastes where every single thing was trying to kill, halt or eat me. I am the man who has given so much to save those around him and taken just as much to destroy the darkness of mankind. I am the man who shall destroy all that you hold dear and bask in the dying agony of your pitiful soldiers. My name is Six, and you can call me the Courier."

-The last words Caesar, the leader of the legion, heard.

* * *

An almost silent groan escaped my lips when I woke up, my body was so sore that it felt like I had taken on the Legate in a fist fight and then gave him a power fist. I began breathing slowly, trying to minimise the jolts of pain that kept shooting through my body at the slightest provocation. Still, against my own wishes, my body was waking up and wanted to move. Never staying still for long was a problem of mine, I never wanted to stop though.

The air tasted funny. No, smelt funny. It was clear and easy to breathe, there was no foul odour carried with it nor any form of irritant that burnt at your nostrils with every inhalation.

I shifted slowly, noting that what I was lying against was softer than the road I collapsed onto, before opening my eyes. A draft blew across my face...

Wait. My face?

I bolted up from my bed in an instant, despite my bodies protests, and checked.

My armour was clean, the blood and dust that had stuck to it from the day before were gone.

My helmet was gone, taken off my head.

What kind of asshole just steals a mans' helmet?

Answer: A cock biting mother fucker.

"So, my helmet's gone and I'm awake in a new place. Least I'm not falling from the sky this time." I muttered under my breath before I checked over the room. Plain wooden planks formed the walls, floor and ceiling. A single bed had been where'd been resting and beside the bed was a little table, atop of which there laid my head adornments.

They were both sent back to my inventory. As much as I didn't want to lose them I didn't want to wear them right now, it had been a while since I had been without some form of head protection and although my instincts screamed at me to wear them I chose not to.

There were two windows and a door. I chose to take the door for my exit, I'm not gonna be falling anytime soon.

I pulled the door open and walked through before shutting it behind me. I could hear what sounded like cheering and some rather loud talking from downstairs. I could smell food being cooked and alcohol even from above. Damn you high perception.

I made my way down the corridor, down a flight of stairs and finally made my way to the bar.

It was packed full of people, old and young. They were filling themselves up either with food, drink or gossip. Everyone was lively, a different air to what I'm used to.

I made my way to the bar, ignoring the odd looks I got from the locals and positioned myself close to the counter. I leaned against a wall and began listening in on conversations. I was going to need funds that would work in this new world as I doubted they used bottle caps and I didn't have anything that I believed was worth any value other than my guns and I wouldn't sell a single one to these idiots.

"-And there he was, buck naked screaming at a-" Nope, not interested.

"-That waitress girls got a great pair of-" Not what I needed,

"-Hear the black dogs are recruiting in the city centre?" Bingo, a job. Job means food, food means I don't starve. Well, I got what I needed so I'll just be on my way and-

"D'you hear about Oakvale?" I heard one of then men begin talking with his mates, he sounded excited. A sea of resigned agreements came from those around him and yet he continued. "Apparently an Orc tribe wandered into it and wrecked the place." Oh fuck berries, this better not be what I think it is. "But they say that an angel came down from the heavens and struck those foul beasts down with righteous bolts of fury." Oh for fuck's sake. Okay, this is what happens when you let someone else tell the story.

"Really, I heard that it was six men who broke into the town to deliver a package?" Oh god no.

"You're all wrong. It was a man with the package of six men." I wanted to put the barrel of Dinner Bell in my mouth and pull the trigger.

The conversation soon developed into a debate with various people spouting out complete and utter bullshit like it was fact. Whilst that went on I made my escape, silent as the wind.

Let's go get a job.

* * *

 **Lyrah Gray**

Where the hell did he go?

I left him for five minutes to go tuck Alice in and then he just up and disappeared. Bastard even kept Alice's hair bands.

"Have you seen a midget with pink hair?" I asked for what felt like the hundredth time. I had asked if people had seen a 'Man with pink hair' for a while but the few people who were willing to answer a Dark Elf said that they'd seen no man with pink hair. Alice had done a right good job messing with his hair, I doubt he even realised. I took a slight joy in that.

He'd been out for nearly a week solid, showing no sign of waking up and then just got up and left the only time we weren't watching.

As much as I hated to admit it I owed him. Not just for saving me, nor for saving Alice, but for making sure that we were safe from the Orcs.

I planned to move back to Ken, move in with my father until I found a job there and was able to provide for me and Alice. I hoped to bring him along, ask Father to help set him up for a job and then keep in contact. The problem was the caravan heading to Ken was leaving at dawn and if I couldn't find him before then, then I was going to have to leave him behind here.

* * *

 **The Courier**

"Well, this took a sharp turn," I said, grinning ear to ear at my stupid little joke. I was surrounded by armed thugs, each carrying knives and swords. They were homeless and their weapons looked like shit. Rust had eaten away at the metal and under that were numerous chips and cracks. They were covered in random bits of old jackets and pants.

And then there was me with my bare hands.

"Hand over everything you've got and maybe we'll let you live." The largest of the group tried to say intimidatingly. I shook my head in disappointment.

"That's not how you intimidate someone. This is how you intimidate someone." I muttered quietly before breathing deep. My fisted slammed into the bottom of his jaw, shattering bone and launching the big bastard off his feet before his fell to the ground. Dead or alive, I didn't really care, he had served his purpose. His friends backed away quickly as I stepped over his body. "Your friend there was the biggest bastard out of all of you lot. Now, if any of you want to die then step forward but if you want to live to drop your weapons and run." I ordered and the effects were instantaneous. Four ugly bastards ran out of an alleyway with their tails tucked between their legs.

I could've just shot them but that came with a couple of problems.

1.) I wasn't entirely sure if I would get arrested for killing them.

2.) It'd be really fucking loud and...

3.) I had a limited pool of ammunition.

That stunt at the town with the Avenger had used up a fair amount of my 5mm rounds and as much fun as it was to burn so many bullets I knew that my stock was even more limited than before.

And I still didn't have any money for food. Or weapons.

I strolled through the streets and walked towards what sounded like the largest gathering of people. The streets were clean but were packed full of people but they were cleaner than any other place I'd been in. There were plants growing on windows, mounted on walls or just in ceramic pots but none of them looked like they served any purpose. They were all decorative, same with the trees that sprouted up from gaps in the path.

I was surrounded by a sea of plants. Plants that were actually alive and growing. Not crops, not dead or dying grass but actual plants.

Maybe that's why the air tasted funny?

The streets were made of stone, stone bricks that were levelled and well kept and the sidewalk was made out of larger ones.

It was amazing. Then I stole a blue flower.

A rose, at least that's what the little tag beneath it said. I knew it was petty but I couldn't not take it. It was looked... fantastic.

Finally, I came up to the recruitment centre. At least I assumed it was. There was a large banner sticking out the ground. It held a flag of dark red with a black dog head howling upwards.

Yep, Black Dogs.

Well, I needed to look tough or at least looked armed.

The blade of the east, Chance's knife, Blood-Nap, Knock-Knock and just for luck a hatchet. All of them were weird and unique but they were all lethal. They were dangerous looking.

They were slung into various sheaths and holsters that the armour had attached.

As soon as I was done I began making my way through the mini-town contained in the city.

There was a line of what looked like a hundred people, all men, all outside a tent with a sign on top that said 'Sign-ups here'.

Well shit, I've got a to cue.

* * *

"Claudia, I see another town has fallen in your jurisdiction." I said solemnly, so many people had their lives torn away by this war and every day it seemed more and more people were being caught up in this web of agony.

"Apologies your majesty. I had only received reports of the tribe being in my territory on the night of the attack." Claudia Levantine, Captain of the Dawn Church knights and one of the members of the seven shield alliance, explained. I could see the regret in her eyes about her being unable to help defend the town. All of gained that look over time as Olga's armies pressed through our bodies in raids.

"Claudia, you need not address me in such a formal manner. We are friends yes?" I always tried to convince her that she need not be so formal but she would only do so if I brought it up. I hoped one day it would become instinctive to call me by my name.

"Yes, sorry Celestine." She dipped her head slightly before standing back upright.

"I wish to ask you something about the report you filed. It states that when you arrived the orcs were all dead and that a majority were killed by unknown means." I wanted to hear her explain what she had meant by 'Unknown means'.

"There were several groups of Orcs found dead by the hands of the town's militia but most were found dead either through having large holes torn through their body, repeated stabbings or by having their heads destroyed. The unknown means are because the mages deployed detected no traces of magic having been used in the area, nor in the wounds of the orcs." She paused before breathing in deeply. "There was a man in the town who was only identified as being a courier and working under the moniker of six. His equipment was unique but old and scarred and his appearance was out of the ordinary. Several witnesses identified him as the person who killed the orcs but when we searched there were no signs of him carrying any weapons, nor any in the surrounding area which matched the description given."

"Where is this man right now?" A single man taking out an orc tribe, no matter how weakened, was simply unheard of and if he did carry weapons that could deal such damage then perhaps he might impart the knowledge on how to forge them to our people so that this war might end.

"The man was left in the care of a dark elf by the name of Lyrah Gray." She answered quickly. She was very strong on remembering reports and details from incidents. It made her great at her job.

"Left in the care?"

"The man has been unconscious since the attack." He had been asleep for nearly a week. He must have suffered some grievous injuries in the attack.

"Have your people transport him to Ken," I ordered and she promptly left the room, leaving me to lounge on my throne.

The attack the Dark Fortress was due to start any day now and if that failed then I would anything that would allow me to defend my kingdom.

* * *

I was lucky I joined up when I did.

Shortly after I got out of the tent all the mercenaries that I would be calling allies began packing up. They rushed to the damn place, packing up tents and shoving crates on carts pulled by some weird four-legged animal.

Hundreds upon hundreds of men began marching through the streets on the way to the meeting point. Apparently, the reason that they were recruiting so much was that they were hoping to end a war with a 'Dark Queen' soon.

I was just waiting for the damn food.

* * *

 **So, chapters were done and I want to upload so let's just get this done with and move onto the next.**


End file.
